roblox_warshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Declaration
Overview The Declaration is the last submarine of the Submarine line of vessels in the Tech Tree. It is a direct upgrade to the Bullshark though its torpedoes reload longer(20 Seconds total). Strategy * If you want easy kills, simply head straight to the enemy spawn and kill aircraft carriers. This strategy is extremely effective as most aircraft carrier user would either be to pre-occupied watching their planes or too confused to effectively retaliate. 2 full salvos will level any carrier, whether it be the Hauler or the Argo. * Try to stay away from any cruisers or minelobbers as both of these ship classes have mines that do around 80K damage to subs. The minelobbers are the more dangerous class as they can lob a mine right in your face then finish you with a cannon shot, and are near impossible to hit with torpedoes. Most end-tier cruisers, excluding the Phoenix are heavy cruisers which are too slow to effectively eradicate subs, just treat these like battleships but remember to NEVER go underneath them as they still have mines. * Avoid any Phoenixes '''AT ALL COSTS. '''These ships are simply too fast and heavily armed to be a good target, and you are better off leaving them alone as any attempt to torpedo them will likely end with the Phoenix dodging the blows, shooting you and chasing you down to land the killing blow with a depth charge to the face. Only the most experienced Declaration or Red October captains should face these sub nightmares. The Victorious is similarly nightmarish as its turret placement allows it to instantly kill any declaration trying to shoot it from the front or from the sides. However, it does have a weak spot at the back of the ship, so stay behind that at all times if you're hunting it. Certain ships like the Glasnost also have depth charges so watch out for these ships. As of the latest update, this sub has been merged to be quite a bit slower than the Phoenix so attacking one will almost certainly end in death if the Phoenix does not get killed by the torpedoes as they can now easily catch up to subs and finish them of with a mine. * Going after battleships is a gamble, it is decently easy to get rid of low-tier battleships, end-tier battleships from the Fortress and above pose a threat to a sub. As it only takes 3 triple barrel shots from a battleship to kill a Declaration, try to hit and run, and wait for your target to be distracted(triple barrels facing away from you) before letting loose a salvo. These battleships also basically cannot dodge salvos and if you do it right they will be dead already. Also, try and stay above the surface for as little time as possible;any battleship will simply shoot you dead as you wait for your torpedoes to reload, or whatever you're doing up there. * Try to stay near the surface, deep enough so that your antenna/periscope does not poke out of the water and shallow enough to avoid detonating fully submerged mines. * When facing Missile Frigates or newbie ships like the Pill or the Charger, simply get close enough to prime your torpedoes and leave the victim with no escape from your torpedoes and you will make short work of them. * Dive Bombers can still damage you underwater so beware of them. * If a Patrol Boat is annoying you, try to dispose of them with your anti ship guns. Try not to stay up for too long however as other enemy ships will likely try to hit you. * Dont even try hitting any late-tier destroyers or speedy premium ships like the Glasnost, and they even have depth charges. * There‘s not even a point in playing this if the enemy has a Gryphon. You will probably be nuked by the combination of heavy hitting and rapid firing guns and the presence of depth charges on the Gryphon.